Deathclaw (Fallout)
'''Deathclaws' are mutated creatures in Fallout and Fallout 2. They are a large, agile, and strong species of mutant horned Jackson's chameleon.Joseph (Ocjoseph.msg) in Fallout 2 says: : "Well, let's see... Deathclaws appear to be mutated Jackson's Chameleons , the horned variety. There are a lot of similarities still present, but an even greater number of differences. The mutation factor is quite high. This species is highly intelligent, about the equivalent of an eight-year-old, with some individuals reaching human normal level. Their learning capacity is very high and they are capable of abstract thought and reasoning." Background Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes In Fallout, a deathclaw first appeared in a mission to find missing caravans: while the deathclaw was not responsible for the caravan disappearances, as some had believed, evidence in its lair did lead to the correct solution. Deathclaws had also established a nest in the abandoned warehouse district of the Boneyard, obstructing traffic between the Gun Runners and potential trading partners and making any scavenging in the area very hazardous and deadly. ; Fallout * Deathclaws are not affected by the Animal Friend perk. * The deathclaw located in the deathclaw's lair has 250 HP and grants 1000 XP. * The mother deathclaw located in the basement of the deathclaw warehouse in the Boneyard has 320 HP and grants 1500 XP. ; Fallout 2 There are two varieties of deathclaw in Fallout 2. One is the regular variety, like those found in Fallout. These are found in random encounters across the wasteland, often in groups of two to five, sometimes including young and baby deathclaws. The other variety of deathclaw are the intelligent deathclaws occupying Vault 13, the experiments of the Enclave, mentioned above. Goris, the son of the Vault 13 pack leader Gruthar, is also a recruitable companion. Variants Deathclaw right|60px Regular adult deathclaws are truly forces to be reckoned with. Their powerful claws can rend a man asunder, and their tough hide can shrug off gunfire with remarkable ease. |proto = |xp =1000 |hp =225 |healing rate =3 |ac =10 |sequence =26 |ap =10 |melee damage =19 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =6 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =4 |dt expl =6 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =10 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =250 |hp =50 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =12 |ap =7 |melee damage =8 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =2 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =15 |dr expl =15 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =1000 |hp =225 |healing rate =3 |ac =10 |sequence =26 |ap =11 |melee damage =19 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =6 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =4 |dt expl =6 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =10 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Deathclaw spawn right|60px Deathclaw spawn are the hatchlings of the deathclaw mother, many times smaller than an adult but still vicious and dangerous to unprepared travellers. The real danger, though, is in the form of their mother, who will furiously protect her young. |proto = |xp =300 |hp =60 |healing rate =2 |ac =28 |sequence =17 |ap =11 |melee damage =13 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =300 |hp =60 |healing rate =2 |ac =8 |sequence =17 |ap =9 |melee damage =13 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Tough deathclaw right|60px If normal deathclaws are terrible monsters in their own right, the tough deathclaws are horror incarnate. A tough deathclaw can weather outstanding amounts of damage before succumbing to their wounds, and a single sweep of its claws can end the lives of its enemies. |proto = |xp =750 |hp =170 |healing rate =2 |ac =27 |sequence =19 |ap =10 |melee damage =8 |crit chance =25 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =3 |dt plasma =3 |dt elec =3 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =40 |dr laser =40 |dr fire =50 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =60 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =1750 |hp =310 |healing rate =2 |ac =40 |sequence =22 |ap =12 |melee damage =19 |crit chance =25 |dt normal =10 |dt laser =8 |dt fire =8 |dt plasma =8 |dt elec =8 |dt expl =12 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =50 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =40 |dr plasma =40 |dr elec =40 |dr expl =40 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mother deathclaw right|60px A mother deathclaw is truly a creature to be feared, for not only is she a deathclaw, she is also a mother protecting her young. She is a powerful enemy, and in Fallout a mother deathclaw must be killed in order to stop her from hatching more of her young; the only way of eliminating the deathclaws from the Boneyard. |proto = |xp =1500 |hp =320 |healing rate =3 |ac =30 |sequence =27 |ap =13 |melee damage =27 |crit chance =30 |dt normal =8 |dt laser =8 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =10 |dt elec =8 |dt expl =8 |dt emp =10 |dr normal =40 |dr laser =60 |dr fire =30 |dr plasma =50 |dr elec =50 |dr expl =40 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =2000 |hp =310 |healing rate =3 |ac =35 |sequence =30 |ap =12 |melee damage =25 |crit chance =30 |dt normal =12 |dt laser =12 |dt fire =12 |dt plasma =10 |dt elec =12 |dt expl =20 |dt emp =15 |dr normal =40 |dr laser =40 |dr fire =60 |dr plasma =40 |dr elec =40 |dr expl =50 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Appearances The deathclaw appears in both Fallout and Fallout 2. The tough deathclaw version appears only in Fallout 2. Gallery FB7 deathclaw concept art.png|Early deathclaw concept art by Scott Campbell. Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Fallout manual. Fo2 Vault 13 Ending.png|A dead deathclaw from a Fallout 2 ending. Fo Render deathclaw.png|Shoot for... Deathclawtarget.jpg|... the eyes! Deathclaw2.jpg|Deathclaw clay model. Deathclaw1.jpg|Deathclaw clay model. FO1 MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout. FO02 NPC MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout 2. FO2 Small deathclaw.png|Deathclaw spawn References Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Deathclaws de:Todeskralle (Fallout) ru:Коготь смерти (Fallout) uk:Кіготь смерті (Fallout)